


Телефонная будка

by Ratnagar



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Хорохоро решается на то, чтобы позвонить Рену.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phone Booth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281430) by petiteloutre. 



Он не мог этого сделать.

Он забудет, что хотел сказать.

Какой там у него, чёрт возьми, номер?

У этого идиота-коротышки вообще есть телефонный номер?

Знает ли он, что такое телефон?

Хорохоро хмурился, глядя на телефонную будку перед ним. Дома – из-за его расположения – у Хорохоро телефона не было, но до будки добраться было легко. Правда, он долго терзался сомнениями, прежде чем решился войти. Его нос начал краснеть. 

Он позвонит Йо... Потому что так сделал бы любой умный, нормальный человек. Вдобавок, это поможет ему успокоиться. Хорохоро действительно уже давно ни с кем не разговаривал.

Поэтому он набрал номер и стал ждать.

Он ждал и ждал... И затем осознал, что до сих пор не закинул монеты. Да провались оно всё!

И тут он порылся в карманах, кинул нужное количество монет в прорезь и попытался снова. В этот раз гудки пошли.

— Алло?

Из-за оживлённого шума приветствие было еле слышно. Его охватила лёгкая зависть, но он всё-таки улыбнулся. 

— Йо! Давно не слышал тебя, приятель!

Йо сразу же понял, кто звонит.

— Привет, Хоро. Как поживаешь?

— А-а, неплохо. Раскапываю сугробы после здоровенного снегопада. А ты как?

Ему показалось, что Йо тщательно обдумал свои слова, прежде чем ответить:

— Сижу с домом.

...Чего?

— А-а, ну это круто. Как дела у Манты?

— Немного выдохся из-за слишком усердной учёбы, но, думаю, ничего страшного. Знаешь, он слишком сильно волнуется из-за всего подряд.

— Да уж, представляю.

Йо засмеялся, и Хорохоро почувствовал, что этот звук вернул ему присутствие духа. Йо лучше всех умел его успокаивать, даже по телефону.

В трубке раздался ещё один голос, и по тону Хорохоро догадался, что это была Анна.

— Что ты забыл сделать на этот раз? — поддразнил Хорохоро.

Йо нервно засмеялся.

— Ничего такого, надеюсь. На, поговори с Реном. Анна прибьёт меня, если увидит, что я говорю по телефону. Приятно было тебя услышать!

Рен? Что? Нет!

— Подожди, Йо! 

В трубке зашуршало и голос Йо, отвечающего Анне, раздался в удалении.

На секунду стало тихо.

— Кто это?

Хорохоро чуть было не повесил трубку. Услышав голос Рена, он онемел, а чего ещё нужно было ожидать? Он не мог говорить с ним прямо сейчас, он хотел...

— У меня есть три предположения относительно того, кто бы это мог быть, и...

— Привет... Рен, — с трудом выдавил Хорохоро, только чтобы не злить его. Не то чтобы он возражал, но прямо сейчас его бы это не порадовало.

— ... Снеговик?

В затылке глухо застучало от раздражения, и он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Да, это я. Как поживаешь?

Пауза.

— Вроде нормально.

Большинство людей спросили бы в ответ, как дела у собеседника, но Хорохоро давно уже понял, что Рен не из таких. 

— В самом деле? Рад слышать. У меня тоже всё в порядке.

— Прекрасно.

Невозможно продолжать разговор, если каждая реплика собеседника звучит как его окончание. Хорохоро прислонился к толстой пластиковой стене телефонной будки и снова сделал глубокий вдох.

Спустя долгое молчание он наконец сдался.

— Что ж, не хочу увеличивать телефонный счёт Йо... Так что я не буду тебя задерживать. Передай всем от меня привет, ладно?

— Я тебе не посыльный, — рявкнул Рен в трубку. — Йо передам. Хорошего вечера.

— Подожди, Рен, на самом деле я хотел сказать, что... — торопливо заговорил он, но поздно — Рен уже повесил трубку, не услышав его просьбу. 

Хорохоро стоял посреди телефонной будки, слушая мёртвые гудки в трубке у уха. Он обхватил телефон обеими руками и поник головой.

И тихо пробормотал то, что действительно хотел сказать:

— ...что люблю тебя.


End file.
